bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Terry McScotty
Terry McScotty (燕ツバメ Tsubakura Tsubame) is the tritagonist in Battle B-Daman. His current B-Daman is Wing Sword Thunder. Appearance and Personality Terry has a fairly androgynous appearance. He is short (being only 130 cm tall, even shorter than Yamato); he has light blue hair and eyes, tanned skin and wears a yellow outfit with short, white pants, a red scarf, a red belt, and white sandals. He also wears a blue cape and carries around a sword. His face has pink blush on his cheeks. Terry has a very kind personality. He is usually very honest and the most mature of Yamato's gang. He is a ninja, and takes life very seriously. Trivia *Terry is 130cm tall and weighs 29.3kg. *His blood type is O. *His birthday is on the 6th of June, sharing the same day as Biarce. *Terry enjoys taiyaki. *Terry has exceeded Yamato's height 5 years after the main story in the Manga. *In the Manga, Terry is shown to have a slight lisp, turning all his "s" to "th". (eg. "is" to "ith") Battle B-Daman 'Terry's Introduction' Though Terry made a cameo in the first episode his real debut was when Yamato was heading out to train under Armada, and Terry tries to knock a pear down with his B-Daman Wing Ninja. The two get in a fight but then become friends. The two then decide to set out together and both become pupils under him. After vigorous training Terry and Yamato enter the IBA Winners Tournament where Terry qualifies with a perfect 100 score in Shoot the Gap. After meeting Bull and sharing a couple laughs Yamato suggest the two battle to become friends and they do so. The two fight hard but by using his B-Da Ball loader, Bull comes out on top, but the two become friends. 'Conflicted Battle Terry McScotty vs Li Yong Fa' Terry's semi-final match is revealed to be against Li Yong Fa of the Shadow Alliance. During his practice he defeats Yamato and comes up with several strategies to win B-Daman invasion. After the training they all head back to the cafe were they are challenged by a gang of Hogs (Yamato and Li are challenged). During the battle between Yamato and Li vs the Hogs, Wing Ninja is stolen by Wen and Enjyu, much to everyone's displeasure. Terry later finds it smashed on the ground outside of the cafe. Terry now has a match in an hour but Terry has a broken B-Daman. Terry must now survive to the end of round one to have Armada and Yamato make repairs to Wing Ninja during the break. Terry barley makes it to the break in the match but due to the Hounds of Chaos Yamato doesn't make it. Afterwards Terry again barley make the round once again but Wing Ninja breaks apart even more making it unable to battle. Yamato then makes it to during the second match and Terry fixes Wing Ninja with the spare parts. With the power earned from the bond Terry and his friends share he unlocks his Strike Shot "Wing Fury" and overwhelms Li, defeating him in battle. 'Five Field Challenges Terry and Sly' While the group competes in the Five Field Challenges Terry vows to the group food to eat but to no avail as they have no money, this is the reason they accepted the challenge as they could win 100,000 B-Da Bucks. Due to Terry's aggravation he yells at Yamato for complaining about the food and storms off into the city, where he meets his soon to be friend and teacher Sly. He and Sly get acquainted at his home and then Sly decides to teach him how to cook. After finally making a soup with Sly's approval Terry returns to his friends where they continue back to the Five Field Challenges. Where they must complete the Shield stage which is surprisingly guarded by Sly. Terry was easily defeated in the first round as he failed to score any points as Sly dominating with a Perfect score of 100. In round 2 Terry failed to score any points again. Sly allows him to continue to round three even though he has lost the match where he score's a perfect 100 but this doesn't win him the match but it was meant to boost his self confidence. After the Five Field Challenges the groups returns to the IBA Winners Tournament as members of the Elite Eight. 'Elite Eight Terry vs Sigma' It is revealed that Terry will face Sigma in the Elite Eight Semi-Finals. Terry begins his match with Sigma but little does Terry know that it is Grey's younger sister, Liena. Terry is continuously discouraged during his battle with Liena, due to her mimicking of his moves along with her basic skills and emotionless antics, but even after all of his friends encouragement Terry is disqualified when Liena forces Terry to fall out of bounds, afterwards the group sets out to find Liena and bring her back to Grey. During their search for Liena, Yamato confronts a Shadow Alliance Trainer named Goldo, where he learns the Shadow Alliance captures the spirits of B-Da Players. Terry and Bull decide to hold off Goldo while Yamato and Grey continue their search. Terry and Bull defeat Goldo after combining their strike shots. 'Ghosts of Wintune' Terry and the gang begin to return Grey and Liena to their hometown of Wintune but are surprised when Wintune has been wrecked and made into a Ghost Town. When Terry returns to Yamato's hometown of Cowtune, where Yamato is challenged by over one hundred B-Da Players but he defeats them all. Yamato gives Cobalt Saber to Armada who has it fixed by Bull but it is actually broken and wrongly repaired by him. Next the Longhorn Gang of the Shadow Alliance would arrive and attack Carlitoville much like when it is revealed they attacked Wintune. Bull challenges the gang leader News' in his place but is eventually defeated due to News' third eye. News' proceeds to trap all of the villagers (not including Terry and the gang) in something he called a "Shadow Cell" and told them that the people of Wintune are trapped there as well. Yamato feeling helpless, Grey decides to challenge the gang and will face them in one week. One week passes and thanks to Grey and Terry, the first wave is defeated. But by cheating with battle mines Terry is knocked out and Grey ambushed it looked dim, Bull and Armada save the day by returning a fixed up Cobalt Saber to Yamato and a new B-Daman known as Chrome Raven to Grey. Grey now easily defeats the rest of the Longhorn gang minions with Yamato and even one round with News goes off well, forcing him to call Salz for help. With the help of Salz and holding the villagers shadow cell prison hostage Grey and Yamato are backed into a corner, but Terry regains conscientiousness and encourages Yamato, this allows Yamato to adopt moves from his friends and worry News and Salz making them weak and cause Marda B to appear. Marda B grants News and Salz new powers by turning them into mosters giving Yamato and Grey a bit of trouble. This bit of trouble becomes a huge problem as Yamato and Grey are backed into a corner, being baraged by battle mines and B-Da balls, Grey and Yamato appear to be defeated. Yamato and Grey are saved by Wen and Li who destroyed the mines and blocked the B-Da balls; Vinnie V even shows up to announce this world class B-Da battle. Next even Berkhart and Sigma return to help. With the combined strength of all these friends, News and Salz are no match and ultimately defeated. Yamato and Grey proceed to free all the captured prisoners but not before they receive a threat from Marda B announcing the creation of the Neo Shadow Alliance. 'Neo Shadow Alliance' While training with Yamato and Terry, Wen and Li return to ask for the help of the group to challenge the Neo Shadow Alliance because they witnessed an entire city ransacked by a man named Ike and his soldiers. When Gray and the others were about to take off they are stopped by Mie and Armada who do not allow them to go any further. This does not stop them though, they all decided to sneak out during the night leaving behind Liena, Mie and Armada. Grey chose to leave behind Liena for her own safety but still worries about leaving her without him. During their journey they meet a child who Terry has nicknamed Gill. He tells them that Ike is the one who took over the village and outlawed B-Daman in the name of the Neo Shadow Alliance. Yamato defeats Ike who turns out to be Castieo, Castieo gives Yamato a book listing potential B-Da Players being controlled by Marda B. The directions lead to a town called Lycan where he is too find the B-Da Sage Pandoro. On their way there they meet up with Wen and Li take them to their hometown of Lycan. They find the B-Da Sage palace but there they find that his servants have been turned against him by Marda B. Wen and Li defeat the turned servants and learn the origin of Marda B the former B-Da Master. The B-Da Sage Pandoro tells them all to head west to find their next stage to defeating the Neo Shadow Alliance. During their trip they all stow away on a pirate ship belonging to Captain Fin. Captain Fin and Grey soon become friends and learn a lot about each other. When Fin Junior, the son of Captain Fin attacks the ship Grey battles him to free his mind from Marda B. With the help of Captain Fin Grey defeats Junior even when he is cheating by utilizing the wind, Greys specialty. Grey and the others depart after Captain Fin takes them as far west as possible. Terry and the gang then head out west to Meowtra Temple where Yamato discovers his new abilities to power his Cobalt Power Blast much further. His new powers were tested by Armada disguised as the spirit of Meowtra, during these challenges Terry is unable to past his test of rapid fire by scoring no points at all. After Yamato passes his test they all head to Terry's hometown of Subakura City. 'Wing Sword' In Subakura city Terry's parents first appear where everyone meets them. While resting inside his home everyone else is infected by a robotic fly that numbs their hands making it impossible for them to B-Da battle. It is discovered that Enjyu is behind this and challenges him. Terry is defeated by Enjyu's Kahn Crush and Wing Ninja is split in two. Terry is encouraged by Joe to find the legendary parts in B-Daman lake when he is given a blaster core skeleton from Joe. Terry dives into B-Daman lake where he finds the legendary parts and takes them to the surface where he creates his new B-Daman Wing Sword. With Wing Sword Terry is able to save a high ranking Cyborg from the Neo Shadow Alliance by using his new strike shot "Winged Fury Rain". Terry and the crew continue to travel around looking for Marda B's weakness. Marda B begins his plan to take over the B-Da World and the group eventually takes refuge in Neon City where they discover Marda B's weakness B-Energy. 'Assault on Marda B' After they all rest up Yamato and the gang decide to go and challenge Marda B before he and his army reach Neon City. Yamato, Grey, Terry and Wen continue into a portal to search for the B-Energy that is the weakness of Marda B. After they leave the portal they are met by a statue who offers them a test. All four of them must strike the statue's B-Daman simultaneity. It is not until Joe and Assado come and are frozen by the Statue that they are all able to get in sync and defeat the statue. After they defeat it they receive the B-Energy and defeat Marda B. Once they return to Neon City they are horrified to find that it is destroyed and all their friends turned to stone. The group then decide to storm Marda B's Harrier and are met by Li Yong Fa who Wen decides to take on alone. During their search in the Harrier, they are met by Cain and Joshua who are blocking the doorway to Marda B's lair. Grey decides to battle Cain due to the fact that they have a score to settle. After leaving Cain to Gray, Yamato and Terry enter Marda B's lab where they are met by Biarce and a newly hypnotized Enjyu. When Biarce leaves the lair, Terry tells Yamato to pursue him while Terry holds off Enjyu. After discovering Enjyu isn't half as good as he used to be while under brainwashing, Terry defeats Enjyu but surprisingly fails to free him of Marda B's control. He is then attacked by Enjyu and gives up until a conscious form of Joe encourages Terry to save Enjyu and he does so using some of the B-Energy. Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Terry debuted in Fire Spirits when he was seen using his Strike Shot tracker.Terry makes his real debut while traveling along with Joe.In search of a Strike Shot Terry and Joe take part in a local tournament where they meet Yamato and Gunnos who also compete.In an all out Trap Shooting Battle Royal Terry and Joe work together to try and win but are defeated by Gunnos who deceives Yamato and separates Terry and Joe. Terry and Joe say their goodbyes and return to their search for a strike shot. Later on Terry and Joe find another challenge where Joe defeats Terry and receives a Random Shot. The Random Shot was stolen by Haja who battles Terry. Terry nearly defeats him but due to his trickery Haja deceives Terry and launches a lethal attack at Terry. Before being hit Joe pushes Terry out of the way and is struck in his place costing Joe his life. Emotionally scared by this tragedy, Terry vows to defeat Haja and enter the Winner's Tournament at any cost.Terry becomes the infamous Strike Shot thief in search for a way to join the Winner's Tournament and encounters Yamato. Torn by his anger he challenges Yamato for his Strike Shot. Obsessed with revenge, Terry loses his entirety during their battle and Yamato defeats him using the very strike shot that Terry craves. Much later, Terry goes through with knowing that he is running out of time for competing at the Winners Tournament. When at the Winners Tournament, Yamato anxiously awaits Terry in the B Block; unfortunately Terry never shows up. Terry earned his Split Shot after battling with Haja, who was disguised as Terry's evil self, in a desert cave. During the battle, Terry becomes furious when finding out it was Haja in disguise and becomes the evil Terry he was originally confronted with. Haja is defeated and the Strike Shot earned when Terry remembers Joe's advice that B-daBattling is not all about winning, but rather winning within yourself. Battles Episodes Battle B-Daman *Cobalt Blade *Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure *A Fistfull of B-DaBalls *Yamato vs. the Masked Marble *The Bull Supremacy *The Bull Identity *Monkey Business *Invasion of the B-DaSnatchers *Hog Wild *That's What Friends Are For *The Good, the Bad and the B-DaPlayer *Everybody's Got A Hungry Heart *There's B-DaBattle in My Soup *The Karat Question *Watt Are You Waiting For? *With a Little Help From My Friends *Great B-DaBalls of Fire *The Rapid and the Powerful *Who's Who? *Twisted Sister Act *That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister *Cobalt Saber *For a Few B-DaBalls More *High Stakes *Hurry Up and Wait *All About Enjyu *And the Winner is... *The Return of the B-DaPlayer *Enraging Bull *Rebel Without a B-Daman *The Good, the Bad and the B-Daman *Yamato Versus the Masked Marble Part 2 *The Lion's Den *Food Fight *The B-DaWinds of Change *Over Troubled Water *They Call Me Yamato *Lake B-Daman *With Friends Like These *Meet the Neo-Shadow Alliance *B-DaBreakdown Part 1 *B-DaBreakdown Part 2 *Bright Lights, Neon City *Everybody Wants to Rule the B-DaWorld *Into the Neo-Shadow Den *The Longest B-DaBattle *B-DaStorm *In Search of Greatness Gallery Terry 1st Appearance.jpg|Debut in the anime. Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 1.png Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 2.png Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 3.png|Terry and Yamato Delgado Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 4.png Armada caught in Yamato's trap.jpg|Armada caught in Yamato's trap Armada's House.jpg|Armada's House Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure 7.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 2.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 4.png|Terry, Yamato, and Tommi the Cat A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 5.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 6.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 7.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 8.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 9.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 10.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 11.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 12.png A Fistfull of B-Da Balls 14.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble 1.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble 6.png The Bull Supremacy 7.png The Bull Supremacy 10.png The Bull Supremacy 11.png The Bull Identity 8.png The Bull Identity 9.png Invasion of the B-Da Snatchers 9.png Hog Wild 3.png Hog Wild 4.png Hog Wild 5.png That's What Friends are For 1.png terry4.jpeg That's What Friends are For 3.png That's What Friends are For 10.png The Good, the Bad, and the B-Da Player 2.png Everybody's Got a Hungry Heart 1.png Everybody's Got a Hungry Heart 5.png There's B-Da Battle in My Soup 3.png There's B-Da Battle in My Soup 4.png There's B-Da Battle in My Soup 5.png There's B-Da Battle in My Soup 6.png Sly teaching Terry.jpg There's B-Da Battle in My Soup 1.png There's B-Da Battle in My Soup 2.png There's B-Da Battle in My Soup 8.png There's B-Da Battle in My Soup 11.png Watt Are You Waiting For 4.png With a Little Help from My Friends 7.png With a Little Help from My Friends 1.png With a Little Help from My Friends 10.png Great B-Da Balls of Fire 6.png Who's Who 3.png Who's Who 5.png Who's Who 6.png Who's Who 7.png Who's Who 12.png terry44.jpeg Who's Who 17.png images-2.jpeg Twisted Sister Act 2.png Twisted Sister Act 7.png Twisted Sister Act 8.png That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister 1.png That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister 2.png That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister 18.png Cobalt Saber 8.png Cobalt Saber 9.png For a Few B-Da Balls More 1.png For a Few B-Da Balls More 9.png High Stakes 12.png Hurry Up and Wait 1.png Hurry Up and Wait 8.png All About Enjyu 1.png And the Winner Is 14.png Enraging Bull 3.png Enraging Bull 4.png Enraging Bull 9.png Enraging Bull 10.png Enraging Bull 11.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 2.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 3.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 9.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 3.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 5.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 7.png The Lion's Den 3.png The Lion's Den 4.png The Lion's Den 5.png Food Fight 3.png Food Fight 10.png The B-Da Winds of Change 5.png The B-Da Winds of Change 9.png Over Troubled Water 1.png Over Troubled Water 3.png Over Troubled Water 8.png They Call Me Yamato 1.png They Call Me Yamato 7.png They Call Me Yamato 10.png Lake B-Daman 6.png Lake B-Daman 8.png Lake B-Daman 10.png Lake B-Daman 11.png Lake B-Daman 2.png Terry & Wing Sword.jpg Meet the Neo Shadow Alliance 6.png Meet the Neo Shadow Alliance 7.png B-Da Breakdown Part II 7.png B-Da Breakdown Part II 9.png Bright Lights Neon City 5.png Everybody Wants to Rule the B-Da World 2.png Everybody Wants to Rule the B-Da World 4.png Everybody Wants to Rule the B-Da World 5.png The Longest B-Da Battle 3.png The Longest B-Da Battle 1.png B-Da Storm 4.png B-Da Storm 13.png In Search of Greatness 2.png In Search of Greatness 5.png In Search of Greatness 6.png Yamato defeats Marda Biarce.png In Search of Greatness 11.png In Search of Greatness 12.png Screen Shot 2014-01-30 at 10.33.21 PM.png In Search of Greatness 15.png Battle B-Daman Ending.jpg terry44444.jpeg Terry1.jpg Terry McScotty.jpg Tumblr nfnjco4odR1sarwbeo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfnjco4odR1sarwbeo3 1280.jpg Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists